Chance Meetings
by Sassy and Giggles
Summary: After an exhausting Double Shift, Warrick Brown just wants to have a strong cup of coffee and stops in at a Diner he sees near the Lab. He meets two young women who he will, in the coming years, become very close in what would be called a Chance Meeting.


_Authoresses' Notes: Hi, everyone; we're Sassy and Giggles and we're both huge "CSI /CSI: Miami" fans. We're currently working on revising our "CSI /CSI: Miami" crossover story, currently named "Unknown Relations", and we just thought about doing an introduction of sorts to our Original Characters, and how they meet the Las Vegas crew. We thought this was a very probable way of that happening. So, please, Read, Review, and, most of all, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: No, unfortunately Sassy and Giggles do not claim ownership of anything related to the "CSI" franchise; that right belongs exclusively to Anthony E. Zuiker. They do own Carmen Jones, Fleur Bouchard, and any other characters mentioned herein that are unfamiliar to the Franchise._

_Summary: After an exhausting Double Shift, Warrick Brown just wants to have a strong cup of coffee and stops in at a Diner he sees near the Lab. He meets two young women who he will, in the coming years, become very close in what would be called …_

CSI: Chance Meetings

Warrick Brown yawned and decided to pull into a twenty-four hour diner to grab some breakfast. He spotted one that was called "Mama Mallard's" and pulled into the parking lot, which was virtually empty as it was just after six in the morning. Walking in, he spotted the single waitress wiping down tables; she looked up at the sound of the tiny bell when the door was opened. The waitress, her thick red hair tossed up into a jaunty ponytail, smiled slowly and called, "I suppose you want some coffee, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

"Just two sugars, if you would," Warrick gave the young waitress a tired smile as he went and sat at a table away from the door.

She nodded, ponytail swinging, before she took her rag and disappeared into the kitchen through the swinging doors; she re-emerged several minutes later with a cup of coffee in hand and, setting it down in front of him, quipped, "Strong coffee for a strong man."

He let out a weary chuckle, taking a deep drink, "Haven't heard that one before."

"Of course not; I'm unique. Or so my Godfather says," she grinned, "most others just say I'm crazy. There anything else I can get you? Our cook makes the best breakfast this side of Vegas."

"Really? What do you have?" He favoured her with a smile as she took out her pad and a pen from the folded-over apron she wore over a pair of soft green straight-leg jeans.

"Pretty much everything from eggs, to bacon, toast, waffles, pancakes, and banana bread. The special of the week is sausages, French toast, an omelette, and bacon with the best part of every breakfast… coffee, for twelve dollars," she rattled off.

"Sounds great; I'll take the special."

She jotted it down, "What type of omelette would you like with it? We have the Vegetarian, Meat-lovers, Cheese, Hawaiian, and Regular for today."

"Which would you suggest, Ms…" He glanced at her name tag which read "Flower", "Flower?"

She chuckled, her greenish hazel eyes dancing in amusement, "Actually, it's Fleur; the Boss Lady thought it'd be… cuter, I guess, to have it read "Flower" which is the English translation." She smiled, "As for the omelette, I personally prefer the Vegetarian; makes for a more balanced breakfast, but the Cheese is good, too."

"Vegetarian, then, since it comes so highly recommended," he nodded in agreement.

"Mmhm," she jotted it down, already moving back to the kitchen. "Be out with your order in a jiff, Handsome."

"Lookin' forward to it, Gorgeous," he winked at her, taking another drink of his coffee.

About fifteen minutes and a refill of coffee later, Fleur set the large meal down in front of him with a chirpy, "And, as the French say, viola."

Warrick chuckled, more awake now than when he came in, "You're a weird one, I'll give you that; what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a joint like this?"

"Working," she drawled as though speaking to a six year old, which only caused him to choke a bit on the bite of omelette he'd taken. "Oops, sorry; I should really stop making people choke on their food," she grinned sheepishly, hitting his back to help him swallow. "My best friend's been saying for years that I'm going to end up killing someone one of these days; but, really, what better way to go out than laughing?"

"Gorgeous and funny; I think I like you," he smirked at her flirtatiously. "Since I seem to be the only customer for now, why don't I buy you breakfast and you can keep me company?"

"It's a date," she agreed, a sweet tone to her voice. "Now, why don't I get you some more coffee and we can keep each other company?"

"Yes, please; could I get a cream added to that sugar, Sweet Thing?" he handed her his newly emptied mug and, with a laugh, she re-entered the kitchen.

Three minutes later, she exited with two trays expertly balanced in the crook of one of her arms; one tray had his coffee refill with another mug and the other had an array of a Vegetarian Omelette, some bacon, and banana bread. "Here you are, kind sir," with practiced ease, she set the two mugs on the table first and then set the tray containing her breakfast down next to it. When he saw how much she had, she explained, "I have class in less than two hours; I'm not going to have time to go back to my Dorm before it."

"What school do you go to?" Warrick asked, interested as he took another bite out of his breakfast.

"UNLV," she answered, grinning at his look of surprise.

"Really? You don't look any older than seventeen."

"I'm nineteen, actually; and nearly finished my Second Year," Fleur replied smugly, happily eating her breakfast as she took a drink of what he identified by the smell as tea.

"What are you studying?"

"I'm Majoring in Nursing and Medical Sciences, along with a few other choice subjects; I'm well on my way to finishing my Bachelor of Nursing, my Bachelor of Science degree for Medical Sciences, along with my Bachelor of Arts for Chemistry and a few others," she shrugged. She eyed him with interest, "What about you? What do you do, Mr. I'm So Tall, Dark and Handsome That I Don't Need a Name?"

"The name's Warrick; Warrick Brown. I work the Graveyard Shift at the LVPD Crime Lab," he introduced himself, sounding collected.

"Ah, a CSI, then," Fleur nodded. "I'm Fleur Bouchard. I take it you just got off a Double?"

"How did you --"

She shrugged, "Living with my surrogate father, who's a damn good CSI himself, I pick things up. Like, for example, how you have at least a day's worth of bags under you eyes and the look of someone who's had to be alert and observant for far longer than you should logically be awake."

"Really? Who's your surrogate father?" Warrick became interested at this new turn in the conversation.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, my Godfather," she graced him with a smile.

"I've heard of him; isn't he the Supervisor for the Day Shift?"

"Yes, he is," Fleur nodded enthusiastically. For the next forty minutes, the two talked about different techniques employed by different Crime Labs and idle bits about Las Vegas.

The bell rang and the two looked up to see a slim young woman with her light brown hair pulled back out of her face by a simple butterfly clip. "Fleur, are you bothering your customers again?" She chided the redhead.

"I only ever bother you, Car-Car," Fleur replied flippantly. "Good morning, Christa and Candice," she greeted the other two young women who entered the Diner a moment later.

"Morning, Flower; how the Hell are you so awake this early?" The black haired woman yawned.

"Better yet, who's your friend?" The blonde eyed Warrick eagerly.

"Girls, meet Warrick Brown, CSI Extraordinaire. Warrick, meet some of the Day Shift's girls, Christa Munch and her sister Candice, and my partner in crime, Carmen Jones," Fleur waved at them as she stood, gathering their empty plates and utensils, along with their mugs. "Since they're here, it's my cue to leave; can I get you anything else, Handsome?"

"Your number and the bill would be nice, Gorgeous," Warrick leaned back casually with a wink.

"I can get you the bill, but I don't give out numbers on the first date," she quipped, disappearing out back again; she reappeared a few minutes later with two travel mugs, a paper bag, and handed his bill to him along with a topped Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Here," he dug out his wallet and handed her twenty five, even though the bill read fifteen dollars and some cents. "Keep the change, for keeping me company."

Fleur blushed as the other women sighed, "Thanks. And it was my pleasure; it's not often that I find someone interested in Forensics."

"Come on, Fleur; I'm going to be late for class," Carmen, the woman with light brown haired complained. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Brown."

"Please; a pretty thing like you can call me Warrick, if I can call you Carmen, Ms. Jones?"

Fleur snickered as her friend blushed and nodded, "Of course, Warrick."

"Fleur," Warrick stood up and kissed Fleur's hand, nodding to the other women, "Ladies," before he strode out of the Diner, four sets of eyes following him.

"Have a good day, Candice and Christa," Fleur smiled, a spring in her step as she followed her still-blushing best friend out of the Diner.

Warrick returned to the Diner several more times over the course of the next two weeks, until one morning he came in with company. "Why, hello, there," Fleur eyed the large group of seven. "Warrick, how come you never told me that you had such… wonderful… co-workers?"

"Because I knew you'd leave me for them, Gorgeous," Warrick replied as she came around from behind the counter and began pushing three tables together.

"Thanks," she smiled at the handsome man with the dark brown hair as his arms came from behind to help her push the third table, which didn't seem to want to move.

"It's no problem, Ma'am," the man grinned at her, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Ooh, and a Texan to boot!" The redheaded waitress winked flirtatiously, "You must be Mr. Nick Stokes."

"That I am," he chuckled, taking a seat beside Warrick.

"Guys, this is Fleur Bouchard; the waitress I've been telling you about. Fleur, meet Grave Shift Supervisor Gil Grissom."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir; my Godfather speaks highly of you," Fleur shook his hand.

"Sara Sidle."

"Hi," Sara smiled, shaking hands with the petite redhead.

"I'm Greg, Greg Sanders," the man with spiky hair thrust his hand forward.

"Pleasure," Fleur chuckled.

"Catherine Willows."

"I hear you've stolen Warrick's heart," the beautiful redhead grinned.

"Most people say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach; I say the way to a man's heart is a good dose of flirtation and a well-brewed cup of coffee," Fleur replied without hesitation; her quick wit supplied the group with a laugh.

"And Detective Captain Jim Brass," Warrick finished.

"Good morning," Brass shook her hand.

"Call me Fleur, or Flower; doesn't really matter. What can I get you all this morning?" She quickly jotted down their orders and nodded, "Alrighty, it'll only be about fifteen minutes, everyone; in the meantime, who'd like some coffee?"

Everyone's hands went up and she laughed, complying with their wishes and brought out seven mugs, along with three pots of coffee, cream, sugar, and milk on two trays she balanced in the crook of her arm. Without glancing over, she addressed the woman entering the Diner, "You're up early, Car."

"How do you **do** that?" Carmen shook her head, smiling, "Good morning, Warrick."

"Hey there, Sexy Lady," he grinned. "Pull up a seat; Greg, move your butt down so the Lady can have a seat."

Carmen laughed and sat down in the chair Greg pulled over to rest beside him, "Figured I'd have an actual sit-down breakfast instead of the grab-and-go I usually do, Fleur."

"No problem," Fleur shrugged, expertly filling each mug and gesturing to the condiments she'd set down. "I'll be right out with your coffee, Car. Did you want the usual?"

"Please."

With a nod and a smile, the redheaded waitress bounced into the back and Warrick made the necessary introductions. "Here, let me help you with that, Gorgeous," he volunteered, getting up and helping Fleur pass out the breakfasts; doing it this way made it go faster and, within ten minutes after she began bringing out the trays, everyone had a meal in front of them. When Fleur smiled at their thanks and turned to leave the table, she was surprised when a scrape of a chair announced someone standing and an unfamiliar hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder,

"Why don't you sit and eat with us, Fleur?"

The redheaded waitress did her best to suppress the hot shiver that raced through her at his touch and his voice; by his chuckle, she didn't succeed. Turning around, she gave him a slightly uncertain smile, "I don't want to intrude. After all, if there's one thing my Godfather drilled into me from the moment I could crawl, it's common courtesy, CSI Stokes."

"Consider yourself invited, if you call us by our first names," Sara grinned, noticing the interaction between the two.

"After all, we get enough "Ma'am"s and "Sir"s from the workplace," Catherine added, smiling invitingly.

Carmen shot her friend a laughing look when Fleur blushed in embarrassment. "If you don't eat now, you won't be able to at all before class, Fleur; and you know your Professors hate it when you eat in class. And then, I'd be forced to tell Uncle Horatio --"

"Alright, Missy," Fleur huffed, knowing she was as red as her hair before she turned around and went to the kitchen, emerging a few minutes later with a tray with her usual Vegetarian Omelette, along with chocolate chip pancakes topped with a healthy dosage of whip cream and cut up strawberries. "Thanks, Nick," she smiled when the Texan gallantly held out her chair for her, pushing it in when she was sat. "Hm, I guess that there are still a few Gentlemen out there," she grinned when his cheeks were dusted with light red.

"Mama didn't raise no fool, Ma'am," he quipped, retaking his seat next to her, as the chair they'd pulled up was between himself and Warrick and directly across from Carmen, amidst laughter.

"Warrick says that you're working on your Nursing Degree, Fleur; and that you're leading up towards Forensic Entomology?" Grissom began after a few minutes of silence, that was only broken by the sounds of everyone eating. "And he says that, despite your studying to become an Art Teacher, Carmen, that you're interested in Forensics, as well?"

Fleur gestured for her friend to answer and, shyly, Carmen did as bid. "Our surrogate father, and Guardian, Horatio Caine, always told us that there's two sides to every crime, and another two questions for every one you answer. I guess, you could say we grew up with a passion for Forensics and such."

"So, Lieutenant Caine raised you both from birth?" Sara asked, curious.

The two young women shared an uncomfortable glance, "In a way, yes; our parents raised us, but he always lent a hand," Fleur answered, before changing the topic to how Las Vegas seemed dull during the day and turned into a "Party Central" at night; soon enough, several different conversations were propped up around the table.

"Do you like Music, Carmen?" Greg asked her curiously between a bite of his Meat Lovers' Omelette.

"Definitely, next to Drawing, Music is my passion," Carmen nodded, a soft smile on her face; she closed her eyes, as though imagining something, "It's like, behind every song… there's a story that's just waiting to be told. Every word, every tone is one line in the story and, each line has a different meaning to different people… Every melody is sung to add definition to the story." If she had her eyes open, she would have seen the way Greg seemed to hang onto her every word. He was fascinated by how her emotions and feelings for each word spoken were placed out in the open and displayed on her face; almost like a blank canvas coming to life. She opened her jade eyes and flushed when she noticed how he was staring at her, admiration shining in his light brown eyes, "Sorry, I… I tend to babble…"

Seeing her embarrassment and nervousness, Greg was quick to place a reassuring hand on her arm, "Hey, you should have seen me when I first met Grissom. He can be scary." He grinned boyishly when his statement got the desired affect and she laughed, jade eyes sparkling as the two continued speaking about Music in between bites.

"So, any guilty pleasures you have that you'd like to share, Nick?" Fleur grinned flirtatiously at the handsome Texan who grinned back, having been quietly talking with Warrick about one of her Professors.

"Nothing suitable for a Lady to hear, I'm afraid," he winked, secretly pleased when a pink tinge came to her cheeks as she laughed. "What about you? Surely you must have a deep, dark secret you've been wanting to get out into the open?" She calmed down, her goldish hazel eyes, due to her bright sunshine yellow blouse and her dark brown jeans, still laughing.

"Nothing for a gentleman's ears, I'm afraid," she mocked, enjoying when he chuckled at her turning his own words on him.

"Okay, I'll admit that I like to ride horses on my days off."

Fleur smiled sincerely at him, "I'd be surprised if a handsome Texan, such as yourself didn't; do you know of any good Stables around here? I've been trying to find one, but they're not exactly listed under the Yellow Pages."

"Sure do, Sunshine," he nodded, finishing off his breakfast.

"Sunshine, huh? I guess you're Cowboy, then," she teased, feeling a connection with him despite only having known him for a little over an hour and a half.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that colour is called "sunshine yellow"," Nick pointed out smugly.

"I think you may be right, Cowboy," she agreed, giggling a bit.

"I know I'm right; I **am** a Crime Scene Investigator, you know. Anyway, I know a few Stables and Ranches that're good for riding; unfortunately, I have all of the information at my place. How's about you give me your phone number, and I'll call you with some of them," he proposed, a Texan smile on his face.

She grinned, her eyes brightening as she jotted a few lines down on her notepad and tore it off, handing it to him, "I knew you had an alternative motive, Texas. Do you always break hearts like this?" She snickered as he turned red.

"Hey, what's this?" Warrick reached around Fleur's back and snatched the paper from Nick's hands, "Thanks, Gorgeous; I knew I'd break you down about that number of yours, eventually."

The two blinked at him, incredulous as he grinned satisfactorily and tucked the paper into his jeans pocket. "I think you've just been robbed, Cowboy."

"I think you're right, Sunshine --"

A quiet beeping sounded and everyone turned to look at Catherine, who grinned in embarrassment, "That was my alarm for when I have to pick Lindsay up for school; I better go. It was nice meeting you, girls." She stood up, gathering her purse.

"You as well, Catherine," the two Students chorused.

Grissom glanced at his watch and agreed, "We have an early night tonight, everyone. I think it's about time we leave, so we can get some rest."

"Whose turn is it to pay this morning?" Sara wondered.

"I believe it's Nicky's," Brass spoke up, smirking when Nick shot a poisonous look at him while Fleur tried to muffle her giggle.

"I think it's cute," she assured the embarrassed CSI, resting a hand lightly on his arm.

"I think Carmen's cute," Greg spoke suddenly; amused laughter went around the table when he turned a dark red, having just realised that he said that out loud.

"Settle up, Little Nicky," Warrick teased, the grin still on his face.

"Fine, fine," Nick grumbled, reaching into his pocket for his wallet as the waitresses that had arrived about a half hour ago began clearing away the dirty dishes and Fleur disappeared into the back to get the Bill.

She came out a few minutes later with it and handed it with a wink to Nick who smiled, "Here you are, Nick."

"Here's my number, Sunshine, since Warrick stole yours from me for the time being," Nick passed Fleur a folded piece of paper along with enough money to cover his and the others, minus herself and Carmen's, bill and leave her with a twenty dollar tip. "Give me a call when you have a chance, and we can go riding at a Ranch I know."

Fleur smiled, "I'd like that, Cowboy. It was nice meeting you all." A pleasantly surprised look overcame her features when he took her free hand and softly brushed a kiss to the back of it, flushing the colour of her hair again when Warrick let out a wolf whistle along with Candice and Carmen grinned at her best friend's embarrassment.

"Likewise, Fleur," Grissom smiled, leading the others out.

"Good Lord, Flower; you certainly attract the hottest men this side of Vegas," Christa complained.

"Yeah, that sexy Texan was definitely checking you out," Candice teased, smiling.

"And the cute one with the blonde hair was definitely checking Carmen out," Fleur turned the conversation onto her best friend who shot her a dirty look, turning pink, while the other two waitresses laughed.

_Finite._

_Authoresses' Notes: There. The Beginning has been formed. Anyway, we hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Before any one even points it out: no, there is nothing going on between any of the CSIs and Fleur or Carmen; we don't believe that any of them would be stupid enough to go for two barely-legal women. But, that does change; the women do get older._

_The duo of Sassy and Giggles accept the "Three C's": Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism. Good, bad, or in-between, it doesn't matter to us. Thanks to those who R&R!_

_-- Sassy and Giggles_


End file.
